regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Book
(The Episode starts with Mordecai and Rigby knocking on Skips' door) Mordecai: Skips! You home? Rigby: Ah man! Skips isn't home and I really have to go to the bathroom! Mordecai: Again why do you want to use Skips' toilet? Rigby: Don't you remember after Muscle Man ate the 20 pound 4 cheese sandwich he blew it up in the bathroom. Mordecai: Oh yeah..wait let me try something. (Then Mordecai looked under the welcome rug and found a spare key) Mordecai: So easy. (Then when they walked in Rigby ran to the bathroom while Mordecai looked at Skips' book shelf) Mordecai: Whoa! Dude look at all these books Skips has The 10 Most Dangerous Spells, Larry Platter's Gruesome Potions, and 101 to Get a Woman to Fall in Love With You. That might come in handy. (As Mordecai takes the book, then Rigby came out) Rigby: Ah! I feel better anyway who cares about books lets go. Mordecai: Wait dude look! (Then Mordecai points at a book called How to Switch Bodies) Rigby: Whoa! Switching Bodies! Mordecai: Do you know what this means! Rigby: No. Mordecai: It means that with this book we can switch bodies with someone and beat up all our enemys! Rigby: Yeah lets test it out! (So Mordecai and Rigby followed the steps they turned the lights out, they took four flashlights and pointed them at them, and they both said the spell) Both: Por Favor Interruptor Son Cuerpos, Por Favor Interruptor Son Cuerpos, Por Favor Interruptor Son Cuerpos (While they were chanting the spell the four flashlights started to levitate and spin around really fast. But then Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Skips, Pops, and Benson walked in) Benson: Hey what are you guys doi.. Skips: Oh no! Stop! Stop! You don't know how to use this spell (But before Skips could say another word a big flash of blue electricity from the flashlights covered the entire screen. Then when they woke up they all had different bodies. Mordecai was in Muscle Man's, Rigby was in Benson's, Benson was in Pops', Pops was in Skips, Skips was in Rigby's, High Five Ghost was in Mordecai's, and Muscle Man was in High Five Ghost's) Mordecai: What happ..AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!! WHY AM I IN MUSCLE MAN'S BODY! Rigby: AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!! I'M IN A MORON'S BODY!!! Pops: I'M STRONG! HA! HA! HA! HA! Skips: Oh no. Muscle Man: I'm a ghost! I'm dead! WA! WA! WA! WA! High Five Ghost: This may suck but I have a body! Benson: What the!? RRRGGGHH!!!! Mordecai and Rigby what did you do! Mordecai: We were just trying to switch bodies! Rigby: Yeah and what's the big deal! We can just switch back! Skips: I knew I should have thrown that book away year's ago. But anyway you can't switch back! All: WHAT!? Skips: The only way to switch back is with How to Switch Bodies Volume 2 I only have Volume 1. And the only Volume 2 that hasn't been destroyed is all the way in the 24 dimension. But we have to hurry if we don't switch back in an hour were not getting our bodies back. (So Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, and Skips used a spell to get to the 24 dimension when they arrived it took some walking but then they saw the book. But a giant made out of blue electricity monster called The Knight said. The Knight: NONE SHALL TOUCH THE BOOK!!! Skips: We got to get that book! Muscle Man: Fives and I can distract him get the book! Lets go Fives! High Five Ghost: On it! (So Muscle Man and HFG tried to stop him but failed) Benson: I'll get the book cover me! (So Benson ran as fast as he could while Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Skips staulled him) Mordecai: No! Rigby: Hurry! Skips: We can't hold him! Pops: Bad painful show! Muscle Man and HFG: He's..to..strong! The Knight: YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!!! (But then they all get blasted and Benson got so mad that he looked through the book and found a spell that takes the monsters electricity) Benson: YOU WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS! VOY A TOMAR ESA ENERGIA! VOY A TOMAR ESA ENERGIA! (Then The Knight started to turn into a bolt of electrcity and was being pulled to the sky) The Knight: I'LL BE BACK!!! (Then after the monster dissapeared Benson ran over to the gang and found another spell and said) Benson: Revivir mis amigos, Revivir mis amigos, Revivir mis amigos (Wich it did and Benson huged each other then they all said the spell to be back in their bodies) All: Por favor denos nuestros cuerpos atras!, Por favor denos nuestros cuerpos atras! (Then when they got their bodies back Skips' destroyed the book but Rigby said) Rigby: Wait how are we going to get home? All: Ah! Turds! The End. Category:Episodes